My Sweetie Hyung
by svtAlien
Summary: Namanya Min Yoongi. Lelaki paling lucu dan manis di dunia bagi Park Jimin. Ya, Yoongi memang lucu dan manis. Terutama ketika ia sedang cemburu seperti saat ini. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. MinGa, MinYoon. [sequel of My Weird Neighbour] R&R?
"My Sweetie Hyung"

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

 **Note:**

Umur Yoongi dan Jimin beda 3 tahun

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin. Umur 22 tahun dan sedang belajar di Universitas Sogang. Tapi tenang saja, dia bukan seorang jomblo yang sedang mencari jodoh, kok. Sebaliknya, sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama pacarnya, Min Yoongi, yang katanya Jimin, adalah pemuda paling manis di dunia.

Hubungan mereka sih lancar-lancar saja setelah setahun tinggal bersama, meskipun ada saat dimana Yoongi mempertanyakan beberapa hal dalam hubungan mereka. Yah, seperti suatu malam di musim panas ini contohnya.

"Jimin-ah,"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Apa orang tuamu tidak akan mempermasalahkan hubungan kita nantinya jika mereka tahu?"

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah kuberitahu sesaat sebelum pindah kemari, kok."

"Eh?"

"Ya, mereka awalnya kaget sih. Tapi setelahnya, mereka bilang lakukan saja apa yang kau mau asal kau bahagia. Lagipula, sejak awal yang akan melanjutkan usaha Ayahku itu hyungku, karena itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal keluargaku sekarang."

"Heh, memangnya kau bahagia saat ini?"

"Tentu saja! Karena aku punya hyung yang manis di sampingku sekarang."

Pipi Yoongi memerah. Setelahnya, Jimin harus memohon agar Yoongi berhenti memukulnya habis-habisan dengan buku yang ia baca kala itu.

Hubungan mereka memang berjalan lancar. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mengalami masalah kan?

.

.

Hari Kamis. Hari ini Jimin akan pulang telat. Si rambut cokelat itu pergi _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya. Yoongi sih dengan gampangnya mengizinkan. Toh, ia harus menyelesaikan naskah cerita untuk minggu depan. Karena itulah, sekarang Yoongi sedang berada di ruang depan apartemen mereka sambil mengetik di laptop kesayangannya.

Jam 10 malam. Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Jimin sudah pulang rupanya.

"Hyung~"

Yoongi melihat ke arah pintu. Ia sontak kaget ketika Jimin seketika sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Yak! Jimin! Kau bau alkohol!"

"Hyung~"

'cup'

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi ringan. Yang dicium pun cengo sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersadar.

"Yak, Jimin-ah! Lebih baik kau—"

Baru saja Yoongi ingin menyuruh Jimin untuk pergi mencuci muka di toilet, bibirnya dalam sekejap dibungkam oleh bibir Jimin. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi lembut, kemudian perlahan mendorong lidah Yoongi dengan lidahnya. _French kiss,_ heh.

Setelah beberapa lama dicium oleh Jimin, Yoongi memukul-mukul dada Jimin pelan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu nampaknya kekurangan oksigen. Terlihat dari pipinya yang merah, bibir setengah terbuka, serta mata sayu yang menatap Jimin, sungguh menggoda.

Jimin mendorong badan Yoongi yang lebih kecil darinya hingga ke lantai. Ia menunjukkan _smirk_ nya yang selalu membuat Yoongi malu melihat senyuman tersebut. Wajah Yoongi kini terlihat khawatir. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan bagai serigala yang tengah melihat mangsanya. Yang lebih muda kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih tua.

"Hyung, _let me eat you tonight,_ _'_ _kay_?"

Nampaknya Yoongi tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik besok.

.

.

Jimin terbangun. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk. Ia berada di sofa. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum sepenuhnya sadar. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Jimin hampir tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi semalam. Yang ia tahu, ia pergi ke bar dengan teman-temannya kemudian pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tadi malam. Melihat sekitar, Yoongi tidak ada. Tersadar, Jimin rupanya tidak mengenakan baju dan hanya memakai _underwear_ dan _jeans_ nya. Itu pun, resleting celananya agak terbuka. Jimin seketika pucat memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam. Namun ia lalu tersenyum ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidur dengan selimut.

'Pasti Yoongi hyung.' batin Jimin.

Jimin kemudian beranjak ke kamar tempat ia biasanya tidur berdua dengan Yoongi.

'Krek'

Yang rupanya dikunci. Jimin mulai panik. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang kemudian mengambil kunci kamar yang ada di kantong jaket yang ia pakai tadi malam.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat lah tampak belakang sosok pemuda kecil bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk di kasur dengan badan hampir ditutupi selimut seluruhnya. Dari belakang pun, Jimin tahu Yoongi hyung kesayangannya sedang mengetik.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jimin khawatir tentang yang terjadi semalam.

Yoongi kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin. Mukanya terlihat pucat, matanya yang dibingkai kacamata ber _frame_ putih pun berkantong, dan bibirnya cemberut seperti sedang ngambek.

"Jimin _pabo_! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Eh? Memangnya aku salah apa hyung!"

"Kau menggangguku semalam, bodoh! Padahal _deadline_ ceritaku ini minggu depan tahu!"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja Hyung~" Jimin mengeluarkan aegyonya, namun nampaknya Yoongi yang sedang stress dengan _deadline_ nya tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan malah melempar bantal dan guling yang ada di kasur bertubi-tubi ke arah Jimin.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Jimin dengan berat hati akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Suara pintu yang dikunci terdengar. Tiga menit kemudian, ponsel Jimin berbunyi.

 _From: My cutie pie_

 _Jangan Mengangguku sampai minggu depan. Kalau kau mengangguku, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi._

Jimin meringis pelan. Pacarnya yang satu itu memang kejam sekali ketika sedang marah. Yah, Jimin mau tidak mau menurut saja kali ini.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Jimin benar-benar tidak menganggu Yoongi lagi. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat satu sama lain. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau. Jimin selalu membuatkan Yoongi makanan dan memberikan hal yang menurutnya Yoongi butuhkan, namun ia selalu pergi ke luar kala Yoongi mengambil barang-barang dan makanan yang Jimin letakkan di depan pintu kamar.

Hari Rabu. Yoongi telah selesai makan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk minggu itu lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Ia dengan ceria bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor tempat ia bekerja untuk bertemu dengan sang editor untuk menyerahkan naskah ceritanya. Ia tentu saja senang, memikirkan bagaimana beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Jimin dan sekarang mereka bisa bermesra-mesraan lagi. Yoongi sebenarnya juga tidak tahan untuk keluar dari kamar dan bermanja-manja dengan Jimin, namun apa boleh buat. Editornya, Kim Seokjin yang galak selalu menagih naskah ceritanya hampir setiap saat. _Poor_ Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan sambil terus tersenyum memikirkan Jimin. Ia senang karena sekarang ia bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan Jimin, meskipun ini bukan berarti ia tidak punya naskah cerita untuk dikerjakan.

"Um~ Aku lapar~"

Perut Yoongi terasa lapar. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang dan ia baru makan sekali tadi pagi. Yoongi pun kemudian berjalan ke arah kafe kesayangannya yang ia sering kunjungi bersama Jimin. Mumpung sekarang ia lagi berada di luar, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan makan di kafe itu?

Baru saja ia ingin masuk ke kafe kesayangannya itu, Yoongi terdiam, matanya melebar.

'Jimin?'

Yoongi kaget. Jimin sekarang sedang berduaan dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang pendek. Mereka berdua tertawa dan mengobrol entah tentang apa. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Yoongi dapat dengan gampangnya melihat mereka karena kafe tersebut memang memiliki bagian depan yang dominan dengan kaca tembus pandang. Apalagi, kafe tersebut sedang sepi sekarang, membuatnya mudah menyadari Jimin dan perempuan—yang menurut Yoongi adalah perempuan jalang—berambut pirang tersebut.

Yoongi berlari pulang. Nafsu makannya hilang sekarang. Ia tahu ia tidak perhatian dengan Jimin akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tidak mengira pemuda itu dengan mudahnya selingkuh darinya.

'Ternyata ia memang tidak bahagia bersamaku.'

.

.

Jimin tertawa mendengar cerita perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Ia tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Taeyeon noona—perempuan yang tinggal di samping kamar apartemennya dan Yoongi— di tengah jalan. Jimin sering diajari memasak macam makanan oleh noonanya yang satu itu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan membalas budi dengan mentraktir makan siang? Lagipula Taeyeon juga berbaik hati memberikan resep makanan baru.

"Wah, makasih Taeyeon noona. Yoongi hyung pasti senang jika aku memasakkan ini untuknya, hehe." ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah senang Yoongi nantinya.

"Tidak masalah, Jimin. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Yoongi?"

"Em, sepertinya baik sih noona. Hanya saja dia tidak mau bertemu denganku akhir-akhir ini." Jimin lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Eh?"

"Yah.. Minggu kemarin aku mengganggunya saat ia bekerja. Ia marah dan masuk ke kamar lalu melarangku masuk. Ia juga jarang keluar. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Argh! Aku rindu dengannya noona~ Aku merasa gila karenanya!" seru Jimin lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak stress ketika ia hampir seminggu tidak pernah menyentuh Yoongi, apalagi melihatnya? Ia benar-benar rindu dengan kekasihnya.

"Waa~ Kalau begitu siapkan saja makanan yang enak untuk Yoongi nanti. Aku juga akan membantumu. Ia pasti senang dan kalian bisa kembali seperti semula lagi. Mari berjuang, Jimin! Fighting!"

"Ne. Fighting!"

.

.

Yoongi kesal, sangat kesal sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk memakan se _cup_ mi instan di supermarket dan membeli terlalu banyak _snack._ Sampai di apartemen, ia punya firasat buruk. Ia mendengar suara Jimin dan seorang perempuan.

Yoongi membuka pintu dan mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari dapur. Kakinya membawanya ke dapur. Ia terkejut. Jimin sekarang tengah memeluk seorang perempuan—yang sepertinya adalah wanita yang tadi di kafe—dari belakang.

'Bruk'

Bungkusan _snack_ yang dibawa Yoongi jatuh. Tangan dan kakinya lemas. Tapi otaknya refleks memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang. Ia berlari, tak peduli dengan teriakan Jimin yang memanggilnya.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Ia sudah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang.

.

.

Jimin terengah-engah. Mencari Yoongi membuatnya lelah. Yoongi memang tidak jago dalam hal lari. Hanya saja ia sempat kehilangan hyungnya yang satu itu tadi, membuatnya harus mencari Yoongi dengan susah payah.

'Lagi pula Yoongi hyung kenapa harus lari sih.'

Maksudnya, ia juga tahu sih kalau Yoongi melihatnya dalam posisi seolah sedang memeluk Taeyeon dari belakang kemudian berlari pergi, karena itulah ia kemudian meminta Taeyeon untuk menyelesaikan membuat makanan tadi untuknya dan langsung mengejar Yoongi. Tapi itu kan hanya Taeyeon, Yoongi seharusnya tidak perlu berlalu pergi.

'Padahal aku hanya membantu Taeyeon noona memotong wortel.'

Jimin terus mencari. Ia semakin gelisah ketika setengah jam telah berlalu. Ditambah lagi sekarang sedang hujan, membuatnya khawatir dengan kesehatan sang kekasih. Yoongi juga tidak menjawab telponnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Terkejut.

'Yoongi hyung?'

Jimin berlari ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sebuah gang sepi. Ia menemukan Yoongi dipojokkan oleh dua orang remaja berseragam SMA. Yoongi menatapnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dengan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya telah dibuka.

Maju. Jimin memukul salah satu remaja tersebut. Berkelahi dengan mereka. Ia marah. Ini Yoongi. Yoonginya. Tentu saja ia marah.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi sekarang telah berada di apartemen mereka. Jimin sedang duduk di sofa sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengeringkan rambut Yoongi. Yoongi—yang tangannya terus dipegang oleh Jimin dari gang sepi tadi sampai sesaat sebelum masuk ke apartemen—juga hanya diam sambil duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dengan tenang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu tadi?"

"Mereka hanya membuka kemejaku. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Hanya?"

'Bruk'

Jimin membanting tubuh Yoongi ke sofa. Menjadikan tubuh Yoongi berada di bawahnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan 'hanya', Min Yoongi?"

Muka Jimin terlihat menahan amarah sekarang. Bibirnya ia tautkan dengan bibir Yoongi. Melumat bibir Yoongi dan menautkan lidahnya. Membuat yang di bawah mendesah perlahan.

"Ahh~"

Jimin menarik bibirnya kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga Yoongi.

"Kau milikku hyung."

Jika ini situasi yang seperti biasa, Yoongi pasti sudah jatuh dalam pesona Park Jimin. Tapi tidak, ini situasi yang berbeda. Sungguh beda.

'Buk'

Yoongi memukul pipi Jimin. Air matanya jatuh. Ia juga sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, Jimin?" seru Yoongi.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya setelah kau berkencan dengan wanita itu?"

"Berkencan?"

"Ya! Kau makan dengannya berdua di kafe kesayanganmu bahkan membawanya ke apartemenmu dan bemesra-mesraan berdua. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan 'kencan'? Kau menghianatiku, Park Jimin!" Air mata Yoongi terus jatuh, ia berusaha menahannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia sedih memikirkan Jimin bersama wanita lain. Ia tidak suka itu.

Otak Jimin mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

'Yoongi hyung benar-benar lucu.'

Jimin tertawa, "Hyung, kau ini benar-benar jarang bersosialisasi ya?"

"Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan itu, kau bodoh!"

"Tentu saja ada hyung. Wanita yang kau kira selingkuhanku itu Taeyeon noona, tetangga kita."

"Eh?"

"Dia sering mengajariku memasak berbagai macam makanan untukmu. Karena aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya, kuajak saja dia makan berdua mengingat aku sudah banyak berutang padanya."

"Tapi kau mengajaknya ke sini dan bahkan memeluknya!"

"Itu karena dia ingin membantuku membuatkan masakan spesial untukmu dan aku bukan memeluknya tapi membantunya memotong wortel, hanya itu."

Muka Yoongi memerah. Ia malu sekarang, ia tidak menyangka kenyataannya seperti itu. Jimin yang melihat responnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mengaku salah sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh.

"Kau harus minta maaf dengan Taeyeon noona, hyung."

"Eum."

"Kau telah bersikap kasar dengannya."

"Eum."

"Padahal ia sangat perhatian denganmu."

"Eum."

"Kau harusnya malu hyung."

Menutup mulut Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Yoongi nampak cemberut.

"Jimin-ah, aku tidak suka kau membicarakan wanita lain di depanku."

"Heh, kau cemburu, hyung?"

"Jimiiin~" Merengek. Yoongi lucu sekali kalau sudah begini.

"Tapi hyung, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Memangnya hal buruk apa itu?"

"Melarangku bertemu denganmu, menganggapku selingkuh, membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau benar benar nakal, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin, "Lalu kau mau apa jika aku nakal, Jimin?"

"Kau memang nakal, hyung. Dan anak nakal—"

Jimin meremas _nipple_ Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah!"

"—harus dihukum."

"Eum~ Oppa~"

_TheEnd_

Halo, ini sekuel yang sebenarnya nggak ngira bakal bikin.

Makasih buat yang udah review di 'My Weird Neighbour'

Btw, sebentar lagi Seventeen _comeback,_ Gyaa~ /plak

Hehe, Review juseyo~


End file.
